Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $5$ and $x$ and add $-1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-9$ and the product of $-4$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What does adding $-1$ to $5x$ do? $5x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (5x - 1) = \color{orange}{-4(5x-1)}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $\color{orange}{-4(5x-1)}$ $-4(5x-1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(5x-1)-9$.